PERPISAHAN
by b.ulu
Summary: Perpisahan. Satu kata yang selalu menjadi kata yang menyedihkan. Hal itu lah yang menimpa SamHwi, JinSeob, dan Guanho yang harus terpisah. Karena Samuel, Hyungseob dan Seonho gagal masuk Wanna One. Kira – kira bagaimana kisah perpisahan mereka yah? PD101S2 Couple
1. Chapter 1

**PERPISAHAN**

 **Cast : SamHwi, JinSeob dan Guanho**

 **Suport Cast : PD101S2 member.**

 **Warn : ini BL yah!**

 **Rating : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

oOo

 _Perpisahan. Satu kata yang selalu menjadi kata yang menyedihkan. Hal itu lah yang menimpa SamHwi, JinSeob, dan Guanho yang harus terpisah. Karena Samuel, Hyungseob dan Seonho gagal masuk Wanna One. Kira – kira bagaimana kisah perpisahan mereka yah?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 1 : Samhwi**

Hari itu pengumuman top 11 Produce 101. Semua orang menunggu dengan cemas, begitupun Daehwi. Dia cemas, karena namanya tak juga di panggil. Tapi untung saja ada seseorang yang sejak tadi dengan setia memegang tangannya dengan erat, memberikan kekuatan padanya. Kim Samuel.

.

.

.

Daehwi terdiam, perasaanya saat ini campur aduk. Bahagia, bangga, terharu, dan juga dia... merasa kehilangan. Kenapa? Karena dia harus berpisah dengan adik kesayangannya itu. Kim Samuel.

Saat ini yang Daehwi bisa lakukan hanya terdiam, sembari memandang punggung sosok itu yang sedang memeluk Jisung dengan erat. Pandangannya berubah sendu, kenapa mereka harus berpisah?

.

.

.

Daehwi saat ini ada di suatu ruangan. Ruangan yang terpisah dari tempat tadi, bersama seseorang yang saat ini menatapnya. Ingin rasanya Daehwi tertawa melihat wajah laki laki di hadapannya, dengan hidung yang memerah lucu juga ekspresi yang menggemaskan karena mencoba untuk tak menangis. Tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Daehwi harus segera mengatakan segala sesuatu yang ingin dia ungkapkan.

" Muel.."

"…"

" Hyung-" "- Jangan mengatakan apapun hyung " Baru juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu, laki – laki di depannya sudah memotong ucapannya.

" Jangan katakan apapun hyung…"

" Tapi Muel.."

Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya sosok di depannya sudah memeluknya.

" Muel.."

" Biarkan hyung. Aku ingin menikmati moment ini dan menyimpannya dalam otakku sebagai salah satu kenangan terindah"

Daehwi terdiam, perlahan matanya memanas.

Sedangkan Samuel mengeratkan pelukannya, menikmati waktu yang dia punya untuk menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya pada sosok dipelukannya. Dia tersenyum, meski berat tapi dia harus bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

" Hyung… selamat..." ucap Samuel dengan nada lirih.

" Selamat atas debutmu.."

" …Semoga setelah ini hyung menjadi penyanyi yang sukses"

"…"

" Jangan lupakan aku, kalau sampai hyung melupakanku, aku akan marah pada hyung dan tidak akan pernah mau melihat hyung lagi...!"

" Aku berjanji akan segera debut, dan akan menjadi penyanyi yang tak kalah keren dari hyung…"

"… Sekali lagi selamat…" Samuel tersenyum mengakhiri kalimatnya.

" Terima kasih… "

"… Aku…" Daehwi terdiam. Sedari tadi dia ingin berbicara banyak hal pada Muelnya itu, tapi sekarang dia malah terdiam, bingung ingin memulai percakapan. Perasaannya kembali campur aduk mendengar ucapan Samuel. Akhirnya dia menangis terisak di pelukan Samuel.

" Hiks…hiks…"

" Hyung?" Samuel bingung, dia kelabakan.

" Daehwi hyung... jangan menangis…" Samuel mengatakannya dengan sangat lembut.

" Kalau sekarang hyung menangis seperti ini, bagaimana nanti? Aku tidak mau merepotkan Wanna One hyungdeul "

" Ish..." Daehwi cemberut, apa - apaan sih Samuel tuh?

Dan Samuel tertawa melihat itu.

" Hahahaha… aduh hyung, kenapa kau lucu sekali sih?" Samuel mencubit gemas kedua pipi Daehwi dan menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan kekiri.

Sedangkan Daehwi? Dia hanya tersenyum. Senang melihat Samuel bisa begitu ceria di hadapannya.

' _Aku rasa aku tak perlu khawatir. Samuel terlihat baik – baik saja'_

" Muel, ish… lepaskan pipiku…!"

Samuel melepaskan cubitannya dan menatap Daehwi sayang.

" Hyung tidak usah khawatir, aku baik – baik saja kok" Daehwi terkejut, jadi Samuel tahu apa yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikiran Daehwi.

" Aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik. Meski sejujurnya aku tak yakin…"

"…"

"… Aku tak yakin hyung, apa aku bisa menahan rindu padamu…?"

" …"

" Apa aku kuat hanya bisa memandangmu dari jauh? Apa aku bisa menjalani kehidupanku setelah ini tanpa Daehwi hyung? Dan yang terpenting…"

"… Apa setelah ini aku bisa membuatmu bangga hyung? Aku harus memulai lagi, jadi aku harus melakukan yang terbaik. Agar, saat aku bertemu denganmu lagi, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu. Apa aku bisa berdiri dihadapanmu sebagai sosok yang pantas, yang pantas untuk selalu berada disisimu dan menggenggam tanganmu dengan erat hyung?" Nada bicara Samuel melirih di akhir kalimat.

"…"

"…"

" Kamu bisa Muel" Samuel mengangkat kepalanya, menatap hyung kesayangannya itu.

" Kamu selalu membuat hyung bangga…"

" …Dan hyung siap untuk menunggu " Daehwi menarik nafas perlahan.

" Dan asal kamu tahu, bukan kamu saja yang akan menahan rindu nanti Muel! Aku juga!" Samuel tertegun.

" Jadi… ayo jalani ini bersama?" Daehwi tersenyum manis. " Dan kita lihat akhirnya akan seperti apa…"

Samuel menatap Daehwi tepat di matanya, dan mengangguk mantap. Mereka berdua saling menautkan tangan mereka, dan berjalan keluar.

Untuk melihat masa depan yang akan datang di depan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jangan baper, jangan baper *kipas – kipas muka*_

 _Hai…! Aku bikin FF baru dengan pair SamHwi, JinSeob, dan Guanho._

 _Maaf kalo ada yang nunggu sekuel FF PERNYATAAN, soalnya aku masih nunggu, apakah reviewnya akan bertambah atau tidak._

 _FF ini bakal treeshoot ( tentu saja )._

 _Mungkin untuk chap selanjutnya, aku mau bikin JinSeob dulu._

 _Biar byeongari couple jadi penutup FF ini kkkk._

 _Bye – Bye…!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Love**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**PERPISAHAN**

 **Cast : SamHwi, JinSeob dan Guanho**

 **Suport Cast : PD101S2 member.**

 **Warn : Ini BL yah!**

 **Rating : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

oOo

 _Perpisahan. Satu kata yang selalu menjadi kata yang menyedihkan. Hal itu lah yang menimpa SamHwi, JinSeob, dan Guanho yang harus terpisah. Karena Samuel, Hyungseob dan Seonho gagal masuk Wanna One. Kira – kira bagaimana kisah perpisahan mereka yah?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 2 : JinSeob**

" Brand New Music…"

"…Park Woojin. Selamat"

Setelahnya terdengar suara teriakan para penggemar menggema dimana – mana. Sedangkan Woojin hanya bisa menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Semua orang berbahagia, termasuk seseorang yang sedang memegang lengan kirinya. Merematnya, menyampaikan rasa senang, bahagia, dan bangga. Sosok manis kesayangannya, Ahn Hyungseob.

Tapi, di balik itu semua ada hal yang harus selalu kita ingat, _setiap ada kebahagiaan, disitu pasti ada kesedihan._

.

.

.

Woojin terdiam, bingung. Menatap ke sekeliling lalu menghela nafas. Terkadang dia menyesali kodrat yang berjalan di dunia. Setiap ada hal yang baik, hal yang buruk akan selalu mengikuti, bagai bayangan.

Ada baik ada buruk, ada pertemuan ada perpisahan, dan juga setiap ada kebahagiaan… disitu akan ada juga kesedihan.

Mungkin hal itulah yang saat ini sedang dirasakan oleh Woojin. Hatinya membuncah oleh rasa bahagia, tapi disisi lain hatinya menjadi sesak oleh sebuah rasa sakit. Sakit mengetahui fakta yang berada di hadapannya.

Perpisahan…

Dia harus terpisah…

Dari sosok manis bagai kelinci kesayangannya,

Ahn Hyungseob.

.

.

.

Woojin kembali menghela nafas, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Mungkin dia memang harus belajar untuk menerima. Lagipula dia tidak sendiri, Daehwi juga begitu, dia harus berpisah dari _dede bule_ kesayangannya. Jadi ketika dia sedang terserang rindu, dia memiliki teman untuk meratapi nasib bersama.

Namun sepertinya takdir memiliki rencana lain. Takdir memberinya kesempatan untuk menatap kesayangannya lagi, dan mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena sosok Ahn Hyungseob kini berdiri di depannya, lengkap dengan senyum manis miliknya.

Hyungseob menatapnya, dan memberi isyarat pada Woojin agar dia mengikutinya. Woojin mengikutinya. Mereka pergi ke ruangan lain, ruangan yang agak tertutup. Sepertinya Hyungseob ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

Tapi setelah sampai, Hyungseob malah memeluk Woojin. Meski wajahnya berurai air mata, tapi senyum di wajahnya kembali muncul.

" Woojinie… selamat… " Akhirnya… akhirnya suara yang di tunggu – tunggu Woojin terdengar juga olehnya.

" Hyungseob, aku-" Hyungseob menggeleng di ceruk leher Woojin.

" Jangan…"

" … "

" Jangan katakan apapun"

"…"

"… Aku tahu Woojinie ingin mengatakan sesuatu… " Senyum masih menghiasi wajah Hyungseob.

"… Tak perlu mengatakan apapun _Woojin-ah,_ aku sudah tahu, aku sudah paham"

"…"

" Rasanya memang sulit, tapi kita harus bisa…" Woojin bisa mendengar Hyungseob menarik nafas perlahan. " …Kita harus belajar terbiasa…"

"…"

"… Setelah ini jagalah dirimu baik – baik. Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan sampai sakit lagi…"

"… Awas kalau kau sampai kelelahan dan sakit nanti…! Jangan sampai nanti kau menyusahkan member Wanna One, OK?" Woojin mengangguk.

" Aku tahu kau orang yang cukup malas, tapi mulai sekarang kau harus belajar untuk mandiri…"

"… Kau adalah bagian dari boygroup nasional pilihan produser nasional, jadi jangan kecewakan mereka…"

" … Karena jika mereka kecewa, aku juga akan kecewa…" Woojin menunggu dengan sabar kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari belah bibir Hyungseob.

" Karena kau harus tahu, aku adalah fans nomor satu Wanna One, terutama Park Woojin!"

Setelah itu hening. Mereka berdua tampaknya masih nyaman dalam posisi seperti itu. Meski tak mengatakan apapun, pelukan itu menyalurkan segalanya. Semua rasa yang tersimpan.

"…"

"…"

" Terima kasih " Woojin yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bersuara.

"…"

" Setelah ini pantaulah aku dengan baik"

"…"

" Tolong selalu mendukung dan mencintai Wanna One… "

"… Karena setiap cinta yang kalian berikan, bagi kami adalah salah satu harta paling berharga "

Setelah itu mereka melepas pelukannya,menatap satu sama lain, lalu tersenyum. Hyungseob tersenyum manis, sedangkan Woojin tersenyum dengan gingsulnya yang khas itu.

" Aku mencintaimu "

" Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat…"

Dan selanjutnya Woojin menangkup pipi sebelah kanan Hyungseob, mengusapnya. Tersenyum dan menyematkan sebuah kecupan di dahi Hyungseob.

Dan saat bibir Woojin menyentuh dahi Hyungseob, mereka berdua sama – sama meneteskan air mata dari kedua mata mereka yang menutup. Air mata yang mewakili perasaan mereka, rasa sakit karena harus terpisah, perasaan bangga satu sama lain, cinta… dan juga kata – kata yang tak sanggup terucap.

Kata – kata untuk saling menguatkan, saling mengingatkan, dan saling mendukung satu sama lan. Dan yang terpenting, air mata mereka menggambarkan **Cinta mereka untuk satu sama lain.**

Setelah kecupan di kening yang cukup lama, kini mereka terlihat saling menggenggam tangan.

" Jadi… karena setelah ini aku akan sulit menghubungimu, ayo kita habiskan waktu kita yang berharga ini?" Woojin bertanya sembari mengusap kepala Hyungseob sayang.

Hyungseob mengangguk, dan akhirnya mereka pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Huwaa… Baper aku._

 _Aku gak kuat…_

 _JinSeob bikin aku nangis._

 _Kawan – kawan, aku mau ngasih saran. Baca FF ini sambil dengerin lagu galau._

 _Biar tambah ngena pas baca._

 _Jadi, adakah yang mau Review FF ini?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PERPISAHAN**

 **Cast : SamHwi, JinSeob dan Guanho**

 **Suport Cast : PD101S2 member.**

 **Warn : Ini BL yah!**

 **Rating : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

oOo

 _Perpisahan. Satu kata yang selalu menjadi kata yang menyedihkan. Hal itu lah yang menimpa SamHwi, JinSeob, dan Guanho yang harus terpisah. Karena Samuel, Hyungseob dan Seonho gagal masuk Wanna One. Kira – kira bagaimana kisah perpisahan mereka yah?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 3 : GuanHo**

Guanlin terlihat resah, dia berlari kesana kemari tak tentu arah. Mencari seseorang yang sejak tadi tak terlihat olehnya. Sebenarnya siapa yang dia cari?

Yoo Seonho.

Salah satu teman seperjuangannya yang berada dalam agency yang sama dengannya. Anak manis nan ceria dengan julukan anak ayam yang senang sekali memeluk siapapun, terutama Minhyun. Sosok yang senang sekali menggodanya dalam setiap kesempatan.

Dan juga sosok yang begitu berarti bagi Guanlin.

' _Dimana kau Seonho?'_

Dia terus berlari dan berusaha untuk mencari sosok itu di tengah hiruk pikuk orang – orang disana. Lelah mencari, akhirnya Guanlin menyerah dan terduduk di salah satu kursi yang ada.

Guanlin menundukan kepalanya, rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan _kembarannya_ itu. Astaga, bahkan mereka baru berpisah sebentar, dan Guanlin seudah sangat merindukan Seonho. Bagaimana kedepannya? Mereka akan terpisah dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Arrggggh!

Guanlin mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi. Dia bisa gila jika seperti ini! Di tengah kegilaanya, seseorang menghampirinya dan menepuk pudaknya.

" Guanlin ada apa?" Guanlin mengangkat wajahnya, untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya tadi, dan mendapati sosok dengan julukan National Leaderlah yang menyapanya.

" Ah, hyung. Apa kau melihat Seonho? Sejak tadi aku mencarinya, tapi tak juga menemukannya" Jonghyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Guanlin barusan.

" Tadi aku melihatnya di sekitar sini. Mungkin dia sedang membereskan barang – barangnya?"

" Benarkah? Terima kasih hyung!" Dan Guanlin segera saja berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Tidak memperdulikan Jonghyun yang hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Guanlin.

" Kau benar- benar ingin bertemu Seonho ya, Guanlin?" Jonghyun hanya terkekeh dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Guanlin berlari dengan semangat. Dia tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan Seonho – _nya._ Guanlin membuka pintu dengan sedikit tergesa, dan melihat pemandangan Seonho yang sedang membereskan barang – barangnya.

Seonho tadi membelakanginya, dan ketika mendengar pintu di buka, dia langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan terbelalak kaget melihat Guanlin ada disana.

" Guanlin hyung"

" Seonho…"

" Kenapa hyung kesini?" Seonho bertanya, dan wajahnya berubah sendu. Dia kembali ke pekerjaanya yang tertunda, membereskan barang – barangnya.

" Kenapa kau malah berkata seperti itu?"

"…"

Seonho tak menjawab pertanyaan Guanlin. Dia tetap fokus pada pekerjaanya, sambil membelakangi Guanlin. melihat kelakuan Seonho membuat Guanlin gemas. Aduh… kelihatan banget Seonho itu lagi _badmood._ Tapi kenapa Guanlin malah gemas yah?

Haha, karena Guanlin melihat wajah Seonho. Lihat saja, _mukanya ditekuk,_ mana bibirnya manyun – manyun gitu lagi.

Guanlin tersenyum lembut. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan sulit bertemu sosok ini, sulit untuk bisa melihat lagi pemandangan menggemaskan seperti saat ini.

" Seonho…"

"Hmm"

" Marah ya?"

"Engga"

" Terus?"

" Terus kenapa?"

" Terus kenapa mukanya ditekuk gitu?"

"…"

Aduh… Guanlin pingin deh bawa Seonho ke rumah, atau sekalian aja bawa ke dorm Wanna One nanti. Lumayan, buat jadi guling dia. Tapi engga deh, bahaya kalau dia bawa Seonho ke dorm Wanna One.

Jadi, karena tak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya, dia menarik Seonho kepelukannya. Melampiaskan rasa gemas yang sejak tadi dia rasakan.

" Aduh… kamu lucu banget sih…" Ucap Guanlin sambil mengusap – usapkan pipinya ke puncak kepala Seonho. Sedangkan Seonho hanya diam, meski kedua tangannya membalas pelukan Guanlin.

Setelahnya suasana menjad hening. Mereka masih menikmati rasanya pelukan hangat itu. Rasanya begitu tenang, karena bisa merasakan kehadiran satu sama lain.

" Hyung…"

"Hmm" Seonho cemberut. Guanlin mau balas dendam yah? Masa jawabnya cuma gitu doang?

" … "

" Apa?" Tanya Guanlin sambil mengusap kepala Seonho. Dia tahu Seonho tidak suka dengan cara menjawabnya tadi.

" Hyung, apa setelah ini kita bakal sulit bertemu ya?"

"…"

"…"

" Mungkin " Jawab Guanlin tenang. Dia masih mengusap – usap kepala Seonho, meski sekarang senyum kecil tersemat di wajahnya.

" …"

" Seonho dengarkan aku…"

"… Kita memang akan terpisah karena setelah ini aku harus pergi sebagai member Wanna One. Tapi, aku yakin akan ada kesempatan bagi kita berdua untuk bertemu lagi"

"…"

" Kita masih berada di Negara yang sama, itu artinya kita masih bisa bertemu. Meski sulit"

"…"

" Lagipula setelah ini aku pasti akan kembali ke Cube, dan kau akan disana menyambutku dengan senyuman"

"…"

" Memang tak mudah. Tapi kita pasti bisa. Kita akan berusaha, iya kan?" Seonho mengangguk dalam pelukan Guanlin.

" Jadi, maukah kau menunggu untukku?"

"…"

Pelan – pelan Seonho mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap Guanlin tepat di matanya. Setelah itu mengangguk mantap, menyatakan kesiapannya untuk memenuhi permintaan Guanlin.

Guanlin tersenyum, dan senyumannya mengundang senyuman juga di wajah Seonho, dan akhirnya mereka tertawa, entah menertawakan apa. Tapi mungkin itu karena mereka gemas dengan tingkah satu sama lain. Karena saat ini, masih sambil tertawa kecil, mereka saling mengusak ujung hidung satu sama lain dengan gemas.

Ah, manisnya.

Sungguh menggemaskan.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Yap.. FF threeshotku selesai._

 _Terima kasih pada para reader yang udah mau baca, review, fav, dan follow FFku._

 _Tolong terus review setiap FF yang kalian baca yah._

 _Karena review kalian adalah sebuah penyemangat bagi para penulis, agar mereka bisa membuat lebih banyak karya yang lebih bagus._

 _Apalagi penulis baru kayak aku._

 _Aku tahu kok, aku juga masih jarang nge-riview FF yang aku baca. Tapi aku janji akan berusaha untuk menyempatkan diri me-riview setiap FF yang kubaca._

 _Sekali lagi Terima Kasih banyak, dan…_

 _ **Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **love**_


End file.
